Raphael's Revenge
by LadyDragonRain
Summary: Raphael gets revenge after Michelangelo plays a prank on him. Funny Fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Turtles and their friends, I'm not making any money off of this ( I wish G) I'm just borrowing them for a laugh.

* * *

_Thanks to Ramica, Red Rebel, A' Tuin, and Virtual Wengrog for their individual prank ideas. ;)  
_  
**Raph gets revenge after Mikey plays a prank on him**.

**Raphael's Revenge.**

" Ahhhhh, Leo, Donnie, help me he's going to kill me, help, help, help. Ahhhhh!!!"

The familiar high pitched girly scream that could only belong to Michalangelo cut through what had hereto before been a very peaceful morning in the turtle's lair.

Leo looked up from reading a book on the couch and Don turned from his keyboard to see Mikey running through the lair screaming at the top of his lungs with a very pissed off Raphael running close behind him, bellowing loudly.

Don and Leo's heads turned back and forth in unison as they watched their two brothers make several laps around the living room, Mikey screaming, Raph charging after him like an angry bull.

" Uh, little help here guys!" Mikey said on his third lap as he passed between the couch and Don's computer.

" I'm gonna kill you Mikey!" Raph howled grabbing for Mikey but missing by a few inches as Mikey nimbly slipped out of his grasp.

" Aww, come on guys!" Mikey pleaded trying to climb one of the pillars that held the second level of the turtle's lair up. Raph leapt and grabbed a hold of one of Mikey's legs and proceeded to try to pull Mikey back down.

Mikey however had managed to climb the pillar to the top and now had both arms around the upstairs railing, he wasn't letting go for anything.

" Let go of that and come down here so I can kill you!" Raph growled planting his feet on the pillar and pulling as hard as he could.

" Ow, ow, ow!!!" Mikey howled.

Leo and Don were watching it all, sitting with their knees on the couch, elbows planted on the back of it with their hands under their chins, and expressions of benign amusement on their faces.

Leo looked over at Don.

"Do we let Raph kill Mikey today?" he asked raising an eye ridge.

"Humm, I guess not. I don't think Master Splinter would be very happy about it if we did." Don shrugged with a grin.

Leo sighed, "Lets go separate them then."

Both he and Don stood and went over to stand behind Raph just as part of the upstairs railing came loose sending both Mike, and Raph flying backwards into Don and Leo.

Leo disentangled himself from the heap of legs and shells and helped Don stand as well leaving Raph and Mikey lying on the ground.

Don caught a glimpse of something on Raph's face and when he bent down to get a closer look he began to laugh. " Oh Mikey, you've really done it this time."

Leo bent his neck to look at Raph when he saw it he had to cover his face to keep from bursting out into laughter. Soon it was all he could do to contain it and he dissolved into a fit of snickers that turned into a full-blown laugh attack. Don couldn't contain himself either and soon they were both lying on the ground grasping their plastrons laughing so hard they were crying.

Raph slowly got to his feet and stood above them, crossing his arms across his plastron growing so angry that his face was the same color as his mask. His face was not red enough however, to hide the large black mustache and bushy eyebrows Mikey had drawn on his face with a permanent marker as he was napping. Leo opened his eyes, saw Raph and fell back into hysterics again.

" If you don't stop laughing Leo, I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt you very, very badly." Raph said slowly and dangerously.

" I'm sorry Raph, I.. I.. just… ahahahahahh!!" Leo tried to speak but just couldn't get the words out; just the sight of Raph's permanent marker mustache and bushy eyebrows was too much for even him.

Mikey in turn was laughing as well, grasping the back of the couch to try and keep himself from falling on the floor.

" What is going on in here?" Came Splinter's voice and Raph turned to see their Sensei coming out of his room.

As soon as he saw Raph however his face turned into a smile. " Oh, I see." He said.

" Don't…laugh…Sensei.. just…don't laugh.." Raph growled. Then he turned and he stomped away to the bathroom leaving his brothers still virtually incapacitated on the floor and his Sensei struggling to contain his laughter as well.

Splinter turned to the others and tried to look stern, barely managing it. " Michalangelo…" He started and then seeing their hysterics gave up. " Just, do not do that again." He chuckled shaking his head.

After a half hour Raph came out of the bathroom, face red from scrubbing, with mustache and bushy eyebrows still firmly in place. His brothers were standing together outside the door snickering but he purposefully ignored them, stomping his way up the stairs he went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Later that day Don was fixing the upstairs railing when Raph stomped out of his room and passed him on the way to the stairs, he was still wearing his mustache and Don had to turn away to keep from falling into another laughing fit.

"Where are you going Raph?" Don asked trying to swallow his laughter.

" Up top..got a problem with that?" Raph growled stomping down the stairs and out the door.

Don shook his head chuckling and went back to work.

They saw him come back a few hours later with two paper bags, but none of them gave it a second thought. They assumed he had gone somewhere with Casey or gotten something from groceries from April. Little did they know that their red masked brother was planning his revenge, and things were going to get really, really nasty…Raphael style.

That night Donatello; having the misfortune to have the room closest to Raphael's; was the first. He had just gotten into a peaceful sleep and was dreaming a dream of being the first non-human to win the Nobel Peace prize. Just as he was receiving the prize in front of a crowd of thousands of his fellow intellectuals, an alarm clock went off somewhere near his ear, shattering his dream and almost giving him a heart attack. His heart racing he sat up and looked at his bedside alarm; someone had set it for 2 AM and it was still blaring loudly. He shut the alarm off with a sigh and lay back in his bed, pulling the covers up around him and gradually falling back into dreamland. This time he dreamed of having come up with a cure for cancer and was being cheered by thousands of people as he walked across the platform to receive his humanitarian award, but as with his Nobel Peace prize he was not destined to enjoy his dream. Just as he reached out his hands for the award another alarm went off, throwing him out of his dream and sending him shooting upright.. right into the hanging lamp just above his bed.

He let out a yelp and grasped his head, which was starting to throb mightily.

Still holding his head he gently eased himself out of bed and began to search his room for the offending alarm clock. It wasn't easy since his room was so filled with gadgets and spare parts it was difficult to tell where it was. Finally after stubbing his toe, and hitting his knee on one of his inventions in the darkness Don decided it would be more prudent to turn on the light. He finally found the alarm clock hidden in a pile of parts not far from his bed; and this time he turned it off permanently by taking a screwdriver to it and taking it apart so thoroughly even he would have a hard time putting it back together. He tossed the resulting mass of gears and parts into a corner and wearily hobbled back to his bed. He looked at his clock and with another much heavier sigh saw that it was now after 3 A.M. He made a mental vow to kill Michalangelo very painfully the next day and settled back into this bed to try to get to sleep.

Four hours, three alarm clocks and two more painful meetings of his head with the hanging lamp Don decided to just give up sleeping for the night. Getting up he made his way downstairs to the bathroom, passing Leo as he was working out in the living room.

He gave a non-committal grunt in answer to Leo's cheerful good morning and continued on to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He took a shower and which left him only marginally more awake than he had been and went to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee hoping it would wake him up. He found Raph there just pouring himself a cup.

" Wow, Donnie you ain't lookin to good this mornin. Whatsa matter, didntcha sleep okay?" Raph asked looking concerned.

" No.. I did not, and I am going to have a nice long talk with Mikey in the very near future." Don sighed he took a cup from the cabinet and poured himself a very full cup.

" Don't tell me he pulled one on you too?" Raph rolled his eyes.

" I spent the entire night being woken up by alarm clocks hidden in various places around my room." Don made a face. "I think I might have gotten four hours of sleep, if I'm even that lucky." He sighed again, as Raph looked at him sympathetically.

"And now I've got some security updates to work on, on my computer." He said and left the kitchen in the direction of his computer, he didn't see Raph's look of sympathy turn into a grin of triumph as he left the room.

His eyelids drooping and yawing so wide his jaw threatened to crack Don made his way to his computer, to tired to notice the glistening residue spread all over just about everything. He set his cup of coffee down on the table and turned on his computer, leaning back in his chair and stretching as he waited for it to start up. When it did he put his hand on the mouse..and felt something gooey and sticky on the palm of his right hand. Puzzled he lifted up his hand and found that the mouse was stuck to it, he tried to shake it off but by now the glue had hardened and the mouse was thoroughly stuck. He went to stand and found that the entire chair came with him as he did, the seat of the chair was stuck to his bottom and the back rest was stuck to the back of his shell. Wide awake now Don saw that everything on his desk was glued in place with a fine layer of glistening glue as was even the desktop itself; and also his left hand as well. Looking at it he recognized the super-super glue that had been in a cabinet in his lab and he sighed again. He went to turn around to walk towards his lab, only to have the chair that was attached to his shell hit his keyboard, which flew into the cup of coffee tossing the contents onto the desk. Don quickly made a grab for the cup and, too late, realized his mistake. Now along with the chair, and the mouse, he had the coffee cup stuck to his hand. His face looking dangerously angry Don turned and began to waddle (as fast as he could with a chair stuck to his back) towards his lab.

Leonardo's turn was next.

After finishing his morning workout a very unsuspecting Leo went into the kitchen to find Raphael already there. He was calmly eating some toast and drinking a cup of coffee, the mustache completely gone from his face. He looked up as Leo entered "Mornin" he said evenly.

" Good morning Raphael." Leo said pleasantly. " Did you see Donatello a little while ago? He wasn't looking very happy."

" Yep, said he didn't sleep well." Raph shrugged.

" Oh." Leo said and grinned, shaking his head.

Raph jerked his head towards the coffeemaker. " Java?"

" Sure." Leo said, going to the fridge and the cabinet making himself a bowl of bran flakes, which he took to the table and sat down to eat. Raph stood and took a cup from the cabinet and poured Leo a steaming cup of coffee.

" Thanks." Leo said as Raph put the cup down in front of him. "You're up early this morning Raph."

Raph shrugged. " Got some work to do on my bike, didn't feel like sleepin in an givin Mikey a chance to draw somethin' else on my face."

Leo gave him a sympathetic smile. "Raph I wanted to apologize for laughing at you yesterday, it was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

Raph waved it off. "Don't worry about it, I'da been laughin my butt off if Mikey'd done the same thing to you."

Leo rolled his eyes, "That Mikey, you're not planning on anything to get back at him are you?"

Raph grinned. " I maybe got a little somethin in the works."

Leo raised an eye ridge " Nothing to explosive I hope?"

Raph's grin got even wider " Trust me Leo, you'll know it when you see it."

He stood and stretched mightily. " Well, gonna go take a shower before Mikey wakes up and hogs the bathroom."

"See you later Raph." Leo said smiling over his cup of coffee.

Raph grinned again. "Later" and disappeared out the door.

Leo continued his breakfast and read the morning newspaper for another half hour, then eventually loud rumbling noises began to come from the general area of his stomach. Leo looked down puzzled; and suddenly his head shot up, his eyes went wide and the expression of puzzlement turned into utter panic. He exited his chair so fast that it unbalanced and hit the floor, and made a made dash for the toilet … only to find the door locked and Raphael still in the bathroom.

" Laa de dee, laa dee dah." Raph could be heard singing over the noise of streaming water.

Hopping up and down Leo banged on the door. " Raphael you've been in that shower for over a half an hour, get out of there I need to use the bathroom."

" I'm busy Leo, scram." Raph said yelled back.

" Raphael!!" Leo howled, doing a little dance outside the door. " Right Now!"

The water shut off. " All right, all right, keep yer shell on…I'm done." Raph could be heard grumbling. There were slamming noises as he opened cabinets, and finally after another fine minutes he opened the door still drying himself off with a towel, and his red mask hanging around his neck. He regarded Leo with a frown.

" What's up with you?" He asked shortly.

" I need to go to the toilet just get out of there!" Leo yelped.

Raph grinned, " Guess those bran flakes are workin."

With a frustrated growl Leo shouldered his way past Raph and slammed the door.

Ten minutes later another howl sounded from inside the bathroom. " Where is all the toilet paper!!?" More sounds of cabinets being opened and then Leo tried the door only to find it locked. " Raphael, Raphael!!" Leo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Leaning against the doorframe outside Raph tossed the bathroom key up into the air and caught it with a nasty grin on his face, chuckling to himself.

He strolled away as Leo could be heard shouting for him to open the door and bring back the toilet paper. Thinking it better he not be in the lair when everything hit the fan he decided to head up to the streets for a beer with Casey, he'd enjoy seeing his brother's faces when he came back.

In his lab Don found his bottle of glue dissolvent but quickly realized that with something glued to both hands he'd never be able to grasp the bottle to use it, so he headed through the lair looking for Leo. As he passed the bathroom he noticed that the door was closed and he could smell the distinct odor of beef coming from it. Don went to the door and knocked with the hand holding the mouse.

" Leo are you in there?"

After a second Leo came close to the door. " Donnie?"

" What are you doing in there Leo, why does the bathroom smell like beef?"

" Raphael, that's why." Leo growled. " Can you get me out of here Don?"

" No, somebody put superglue on all over my desk, my hands are kind of glued full right now. That's why I came looking for you I need someone to help me get my hands unglued." Don frowned.

" He got you too huh?"

" Do you mean Raphael? I thought it was Michalangelo." Don raised an eye ridge.

" No Raph got me and I'm sure he's the one that got you too, he's getting back at us for laughing at him yesterday."

Don went to put a hand to his chin only to hit himself in the face with the mouse. Frustrated he tried once again to shake the mouse off his hand but had no success. " Then he must have done something to Mikey to, I haven't seen him yet this morning and he's usually awake by now." Don mused.

" You'd better go see if he's okay Don." Leo sighed.

" Knowing Raph, he's probably done something extremely embarrassing. Go ahead and take the bouillon block out of the shower head Leo and take another shower to get all of it off of you, I'll be back."

" Right." Leo sighed again.

Don turned and headed upstairs, pausing only once when the feet of the office chair stuck to his back got caught in the railings, almost tossing him down the stairs.

Planning dire things to do to Raphael in the back of his mind he finally waddled his way to the top of the stairs, and by then he was so tired he decided to just sit down and roll his way down to Mikey's room.

When he reached the room he noticed how incredibly still it was, something that was not a normal state for Michalangelo. He knocked on the door with the back of his hand and called out. " Mikey are you in there?"

After a second Mikey said. "Go away!" In a frantic tone of voice.

" What's wrong Mikey?" Don sighed.

" Nothing, just go away, and don't come in here!" Mikey said his voice hitting a rather high note at the end.

Don managed to get a finger from his left hand and tried to turn the knob but found it locked. " Mikey if you don't open the door I'm going to kick the door in, and I'll make you fix it yourself later." He said threateningly.

" No, I'm fine, everything is just fine…" Mikey started with a squeak.

" One.." Said Don.

" Really Donnie.."

" Two.."

" Okay, okay just give me a few seconds and I'll open the door…" Mikey said.

Eventually after much crashing and stumbling, the doorknob finally turned and the door opened to reveal Michangelo completely covered from head to toe in a pink-splotched sheet from his bed. The sheet looked Don up and down and began to snicker.

" Did you know you've got a chair stuck to your shell Donnie?"

" Yes Mikey, I know I've got a chair stuck to my shell, and Leo got pranked as well. We think Raph is getting back at us for yesterday, did he do something to you?"

The bed sheet that was Mikey shrugged, " Nope, everything's fine..thank's for visiting..good luck with that chair thing."he said trying to push Don out of the doorway and close the door.

Don however wasn't about to be turned away so easily, he stepped forward instead of backwards causing Mikey to suddenly backpedal to avoid running head first into his brother. Mike accidentally stepped on his own bed sheet, causing it slipped off of him falling into a pile on the floor.

It was then that Don could see what Raph had done to Mikey, and it was all he could do to keep from breaking out into laughter. Where all four turtles were normally some shade of green Mikey was now a very nice shade of pink, there were traces of lipstick on mikey's lips and eye shadow above his eye lids that he hadn't managed to get completely wiped off. Don could see that Mikey's room was in a bigger state of disarray than normal as if he'd been searching for something, and his bed was soaked in some sort of pink substance which was obviously what had turned his skin pink. That wasn't all however; Raph had apparently waited until the sleeping Mikey had turned over onto his shell and taken a permanent marker to Mikey's plastron. Now drawn very large (and in such detail that Don didn't have to wonder what Raph's regular reading material was) right at the top of Mikey's plastron were two large circles, with two little circles in the middle. Normally such accentuations were only seen on mammals of the female sort, but now Mikey was the not so proud owner of a new pair of permanent marker breasts.

Mikey shrieked and made a grab for the bed sheet wrapping it back around himself and fleeing further backwards into his room, while Don struggled to contain his laughter.

" I..uh..see Raph has gotten to you too."

"That's not all, my entire collection of Silver Sentry comics is gone and I can't find Klunk anywhere, but I can't leave here looking like this! I'm pink and I've got boobs, what if Sensei were to see this!" Mikey wailed.

" Sensei won't be back from April's until tonight; come on, I need you to help me get these things of my hands and get Leo out of the bathroom. It's time we taught Raphael a lesson." Don said.

Mikey looked shocked at even the thought of anyone else seeing him in his present state.

"No way Donnie, I'm going to stay right here and not come out until these boobs wear off!"

Don looked Mikey, his eyes narrowing dangerously." You're coming Mikey, even If I have to drag you bodily down the stairs you're coming…NOW!"

" No Donnie, let go I don't want to..Donnnie!!!"

Raph came back to the lair to find the entire place completely dark.

" What the?" He said to himself, squinting his eyes in the dark. He could barely make out a form lying at the bottom of the stairs, and went to the light switch.

He was blinded for a second by the sudden bright light, and then when his vision cleared he looked over at the stairs again and saw that it was Donatello.

" Donnie!" Raph ran over to his brother and knelt beside him.

Don was lying sprawled on his side like he'd fallen from the stairs, the chair still stuck to his shell, and what looked like a pool of blood by his head, he appeared to be unconscious but he was alive. His face stricken Raph ran for the bathroom, looking for something to stop the bleeding; and there he found Leonardo half in half out of the tub wrapped completely in the shower curtain as if he'd also fallen and tried to catch himself on the curtain.

" Not you too Leo!" Raph knelt by Leo, searched for a pulse and was relived when he found one. His bravado gone, now replaced by horror Raph pulled Leo the rest of the way out of the tub and gently lay him on the ground trying to untangle him from the shower curtain.

Then it occurred to him that he hadn't seen Mikey yet, leaving Leo he ran into the living room. " Mikey, Mikey where are ya? Mikey!!" he called.

He heard sniffing sounds and looked over at Splinter's room to see Michelangelo huddled against the door with a pink-splotched bed sheet wrapped around him.

" Mikey." Raph went over to his little brother.

Michalangelo was unresponsive staring into space and sobbing to himself rocking back and fourth.

" Mikey, It's Raph..come on Mikey look at me. What happened to Donnie and Leo!"

Raph shook Mikey gently and Mikey finally looked up at Raph his eyes focusing on him.

" They're dead, they're dead and I'm all alone.." He whispered.

" No Mikey they ain't dead but they're hurt, I need you to help me."

Mikey jerked away from Raph. "No, I'm not helping you. It's your fault; it's all your fault. Donnie fell down the stairs, Leo fell in the shower, they're dead and it's all your fault."

" Mikey I'm sorry, you gotta believe me, I was just gettin back at you for drawin that mustache on my face. I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm so sorry."

Raph pleaded with his brother, his face full of sorrow.

Mikey screwed up his face, giving the appearance that he was thinking, then he shrugged, looked up at Raph and he smiled. " Well if you're really sorry about it then I guess we can forgive you, can't we guys."

" Of course Mikey, we're forgiving turtles after all." Came Donnie's voice and Raph turned to see Don standing up chair and all and wiping the blood off of his face with a towel.

" Wha!" Raph said astonished.. " But you were bleedin."

Don stuck a finger in the pool of red on the floor and held it up. " Ketchup." He grinned.

" I hate that we had to ruin a good shower curtain for this." Leo said coming out of the bathroom with the shower curtain draped around his shoulders like a plastic cape.

" Thanks for getting me out of the shower though that position was killing my plastron."

He grinned at Raph.

" Bu…what.. I….you…" Raph said his jaw dropping.

Then it hit him that he'd been pranked. His face growing red Raph looked back down at Mikey only to see Mikey grinning back up at him sporting his most triumphant grin.

" Gotcha"

Splinter returned an hour later to find Leonardo hanging feet first from the upstairs railing by a shower curtain that was wrapped around his body, " Uh look Donnie, Master Splinter's back" Leo said from his upside down position, as he swung gently back and forth in the air. Donatello was sitting in his desk chair in the living room, completely tied up and covered from head to toe in ketchup, what looked like peanut butter, jelly and corn flakes.

" Uh, hey Master Splinter." Don said grinning in embarrassment.

" Sensei.. oh no!!" Squealed Mikey from over in the direction of Raph's hanging punching bag. But the bag wasn't there anymore, Mikey now hung in its place. He had been stuffed into a woman's wig, a skirt, his face was covered in makeup and the permnenant marker boobs were now in full view for all to see.

Splinter put his hand over his eyes and shook his head. " Oie" he said with a heavy sigh.

An hour later they had cleaned themselves up, gotten the things unglued from Don, and gotten Mikey out of his wig, skirt and makeup before they all filed into Splinter's room.

They were all angry and soon the air began to fill with complaints as they all began to yell at one another.

"He glued my chair to my shell, and it will take days to get everything unglued from my desk! "

"At least you weren't subjected to the embarrassment I was."

"Embarrassment, embarrassment!! Leo, would you look at me and tell me about embarrassment! I HAVE BREASTS!"

" At least you got a good night's sleep, I've never been so tired in my life."

"Yeah well I'm never drinking coffee again."

" Coffee nothing, I'm never sleeping again, not with Raph still living in the same lair as me."

" You started this Mikey, you had to go and draw that mustache on Raph's face!"

" It was just a mustache, what Raph did was waaay worse than what I did!"

Splinter let them all yell at one another for a good ten minutes while he gradually pieced together what had happened. Raph had thus far been silent standing in the corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his plastron, glaring at his brothers.

Finally after another five minutes Splinter decided it was time to have a talk with them before things spiraled completely out of control.

He cleared his throat. " My sons."

They were so caught up in their complaints that they didn't hear him. Mike was complaining that he hated the color pink.

He frowned." My SONS" he said a bit louder.

Still no response, Don said his shell was still hurting from the super-glue.

"Be quiet this instant!" He yelled whacking the turtle closest to him with his cane, which turned out to be Mikey.

" Ow, Sensei!!"

" Uh, yes Sensei." Leo and Don said in unison, looking embarrassed they turned to face him and bowed respectfully.

" Raphael!" Splinter barked.

Raph uncrossed his arms and pushed himself away from the wall, coming to stand beside his brothers, where he crossed his arms across his plastron again.

Splinter folded his hands over the top of his cane and gave them all a stern look.

" Now I have listened to you all and I have come to the conclusion that not one but all of you are at fault for what has happened here tonight."

" Don and I didn't do anything Sensei, it was Raph that pulled those pranks on us." Leo objected.

" Yeah cause you laughed at me!" Raph growled.

" I apologized and you said it wasn't a big deal, that you would have done the same thing yourself!" Leo exclaimed.

" Yeah but that's me." Raph shrugged. He poked Leo in the plastron with a finger. " But what I did wasn't nearly as bad as what you did."

" Raphael is correct." Splinter said looking at Leo, Don and Mike sternly. "It was wrong of you to lead your brother to believe that his pranks had caused you harm."

Raph nodded his head looking triumphant. " Darn right."

Don stood up strait and angry look on his face." We were teaching him a lesson Sensei, he could have really hurt us with his little stunts. I almost DID fall down the stairs because of that stupid chair glued to my shell, what if I had? What if Leo HAD fallen in the shower? I wouldn't have been able to help him because Raph had locked the door, and I wouldn't have been able to pick the lock because my hands were glued full. Mikey was locked in his room upstairs and he wouldn't have known if something had happened to us. We were showing him what could have really happened as a result of his pranks, and getting back at him at the same time."

Splinter nodded frowning. " You are correct Donatello, Raphael's pranks could have caused you harm but is it better misuse his feelings in return? Such things form a chain reaction my sons. Michalangelo's prank, as harmless as it might have seemed was as a small rock falling down the side of a snow-covered mountain. At first glance such a rock might seem harmless, but as the rock falls it disturbs un-shown things amidst the snow. You do not realize what begun until the snow begins to move, when the avalanche has begun it is far too late to stop it."

" What?"Mike asked in puzzlement looking around. " Avalanche? I don't see any snow anywhere. Now I'm responsible for avalanches too?"

" It's a metaphor Mikey." Don sighed.

" Oh.." Mike looked down then back up. " What's a metaphor, is that some kind of lizard? Did the lizard have something to do with the avalanche?"

" It's like an example Mikey, Sensei is talking about an avalanche to illustrate what happened here tonight. Personally I think you're over complicating it Sensei, I think Raphael just can't handle being embarrassed." Leo crossed his arms across his plastron and gave Raph a stern look.

" Stuff if where the sun don't shine Leo." Raph replied.

" Raphael." Splinter said looked at Leo. " Did your brother not have a right to be embarrassed and in turn angered by your laughter? Put yourself in his place, would you too not have been angry had your brothers laughed at you?"

" I guess I would have been." Leo nodded, " But that doesn't excuse what he did."

Splinter patted Leo's shoulder, then turned to Raph who was looking very pleased with himself. " It indeed does not excuse it."

Raph suddenly looked surprised. " Uh.."

" I have spoken so far on your behalf Raphael because I know you were the first to be wronged in this matter, and were retaliating out of embarassment and anger; it does not excuse what you did. You were embarrassed yes, but you had no right to do what you did to your brothers in return. Do you believe it would be okay for you to laugh and yet not for them? Is this fair in your eyes Raphael?" Splinter asked.

Raph looked down mollified. " I..uh..guess it ain't."

" You acted out of vengeance, and happily nothing truly bad happened here tonight..but what if it had Raphael? What if one of your brothers had been injured, how would your revenge had tasted then my son?"

" I already got that part Sensei, I know what coulda happened. I just lost my temper, and when they pulled that stunt I lost it again. I'm really sorry." Raph said looking sad.

" And you Michalangelo, are you sorry for what you did to Raphael?" Splinter asked turning back to Mikey.

Mike, who was now wearing a jacket buttoned up across his plastron to cover what was drawn across it, pulled the collar of his jacket up higher and gulped. " Yeah, Sensei, I'll never do that again."

" Leonardo, Donatello, are you in turn sorry for laughing at Raphael?"

" I'm sorry for laughing yes, I already told him I was sorry for that; but I will not apologize for the lesson we taught him. He deserved it." Leo said scowling.

" Agreed." Don said nodding.

Splinter sighed. " Fair enough. I want you all to shake each other's hand and apologize…now."

They turned to one another and shook one another's hand with accompanied by grudging apologies.

" Now for your punishments." Splinter said folding his hands in front of him again.

There was a chorus of " Awwww!!"

" Your _punishments," _he said above the sound of their complaints. " Shall be as follows: Raphael you will not only help Leonardo clean up the bathroom and repair the shower curtain, you will help Donatello unglue everything on his desk and repair his desk chair; then you will help Michalangelo remove your rather uh..interesting artwork from his plastron." Raph groaned loudly and placed a hand on his head.

" Then you will all four clean the entire lair from top to bottom, and you will each write me a ten page report on the lessons you have learned here tonight, and the importance of respect."

Another chorus of groans.

" What did you say?" Splinter asked threateningly.

" Yes Sensei" They said together.

" Very well if there is nothing further…" Splinter started.

" Wait a second, what about my Silver Sentry comics, what did you do with them Raph!" Mike said as if just remembering that is comics were missing.

" Oh those things they're in my room. I was…uh.. gonna try and make ja believe I'd sold um on ebay." Raph said grinning apologetically.

" Well I'm going with you to your room so you can give them back to me right now." Mikey said sternly. " Then I'm gonna go find Klunk, he's been missing all day." Mike turned and stalked towards the stairs.

Raph's eyes widened.. " Uh Mikey…about Klunk.."

At that moment a loud yowling echoed across the lair and everyone turned towards the door to see a cat like form streak through the doorway.

" Klunk, there you are!" Mike said happily bending down and holding out his arms for his cat.

" Uh.. Mikey." Raph started holding up a finger.

Klunk leapt into Mikey's arms and it was then that everyone could finally get a clear look at him. Don and Leo's eyes got as big as saucers, Mikey's jaw dropped as he looked down at his cat and all he could do was squeal intelligible words.

Where Klunk had before had been covered in a coat of soft brown fur he was now covered in nothing, he was pink and completely furless from ears to tail…and he wasn't at all happy about it.

" You shaved my cat!" Mikey exclaimed turning to Raph his voice getting squeaky at the end.

" It was…uh..actually some kinda hair removal stuff…" Raph started and then quieted as everybody turned to look at him.

Splinter's look would have turned water to ice. "Raphael" he said very slowly, very dangerously.

"Uh..oops?"

Lady Rain


End file.
